1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to unsaturated dipyrromethene-boron borocarbons, and to the use thereof for fluorescent or electroluminescent analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluorescent labels are currently often used for taking qualitative and quantitative measurements in the fields of immunology, molecular biology, medical diagnostics or for DNA chips.
One of the properties required for a chemical compound which can be used as a fluorescent label is an increased Stokes shift, Stokes shift being the energy difference between excitation and emission of the compound. Using labels with a low Stokes shift requires the use of specific filters to eliminate residual excitation light, and this reduces the sensitivity of the measurement.
Examples of the many compounds in the prior art which can be used as fluorescent labels include, in particular, dipyrrometheneboron difluorides (referred to hereinafter as BODIPY). U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,399 describes BODIPY compounds which have dye properties and which contain functional groups capable of forming a stable fluorescent product with functional groups of biological molecules or polymers, said molecules being detected by their absorption and fluorescent properties. U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,288 describes BODIPY compounds which have a maximal absorption peak at wavelengths greater than approximately 525 nm, and are electrically neutral, photostable and, in most cases, highly fluorescent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,782 describes BODIPY compounds with dye properties and which comprise heteroaryl substituents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,113 describes BODIPY compounds which are fluorescent dyes having a maximal absorption peak at wavelengths greater than approximately 525 nm, and are chemically reactive towards nucleic acids, proteins, carbohydrates, and other biological compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,854 describes compounds which are fluorescent fatty acid analogues derived from dipyrrometheneboron difluoride and have a maximal absorption peak at wavelengths greater than approximately 480 nm. U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,663 describes compounds which are fluorescent dyes having a maximal absorption peak at wavelengths greater than approximately 525 nm, and are chemically reactive towards nucleic acids, proteins, carbohydrates, and other biological compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,711 describes a method for generating laser light using BODIPY compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,029 describes a method for treating cancer tumours using three specific BODIPY compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,157 refers to a BODIPY compound family. U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,191 describes dipyrrometheneboron dihalides which are blue-fluorescing dyes which are highly fluorescent and light-absorbent and which may be used in various biological and non-biological applications. U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,157 refers to another BODIPY compound family.
The majority of the compounds mentioned hereinbefore have fluorescent properties. However, they all have a relatively low Stokes shift (Δν≈500 to 600 cm−1) which means that, when they are used as labels, their sensitivity is not optimal due to a filter being used.